Furuichi Teraoka
"The most important thing is to face the opponent, and without hesitation, make their body a part of your own." - Furuichi Teraoka Furuichi is a fellow high school student and friend of Akiyuki Takehara. Appearance Human Furuichi is a tall boy with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and messy brown hair. He wears glasses, and often be seen with a bandage around his right thigh due to an injury he obtained during the terrorist attack Sentan Island. Xam'd The Maskless Xam'd that Furuichi can create thrives solely on hatred, created a four legged spider with a bulbous body, able to stretch it's head like a snake when angered even more. Personality Unlike Akiyuki, Furuichi is more cynical and serious. Furuichi's more playful side slowly fades away as his hatred for Xam'd and Humanform grows and gives him a sense of purpose. History Furuichi would often enjoy drinking Ramune soft drinks with his two classmates Akiyuki and Haru. On one occasion he even helped Haru recite a play for a Culture Festival happening on Sentan Island. Although he didn't care much for the play he still choose to help a friend. Biography Furuichi is first seen training martial arts with his childhood friend, Haru Nishimura. After she beats him, they both depart for school, along with Haru's younger sister, Midori Nishimura. After making his way off of the school bus, there is a sudden explosion, causing Furuichi to be hit by a mysterious stream of light in his right leg. Despite this, he immediately checks on Akiyuki and tends to Haru. He then goes to tend to Akiyuki, but is met, however, with a mysterious creature. He quickly leaves and retrieves another guard to subdue the creature, not knowing that it is Akiyuki. Then, when a Humanform weapon suddenly targets them, Furuichi attempts to escape with Haru. Despite telling her not to, she begins runs after it and the creature. Furuichi later discovers Haru and together they go to a local shelter. While at the shelter, Furuichi brings her a chocolate roll for winning the bet they'd made earlier that day. He mentions that Midori is safe and that Haru's father would bring her over. Haru then laments about how she failed Akiyuki and Furuichi assures her that he tried to stop him and it isn't her fault for what happened. Sometime after the reconstruction of Sentan Island begins Haru and Furuichi walk through the ruble of a destroyed shopping square while contemplating on what they are to do with their lives, when suddenly they encounter their classmate Shidara sitting along in the ruble. As Haru attempts to help their classmate out of their sorrow Shidara transform into a Newborn Humanform, throwing Haru aside and begins to chase Furuichi. After dodging Spores fired from Shidara he is eventually saved by a squad of ASP's. He watches Tojiru Kakisu execute the injured Shidara in front of him. Furuichi is prompted to join the Far East Autonomy that has devoted itself to stopping Humanforms and protect Sentan Island. His friend Haru also joins him, though she is not of the same skill level in piloting ASP's. Both Furuichi and Haru pass their preliminary tests that allow them to take a Mainsoul Exam, which is required in order to pilot an ASP. During their Mainsoul Exam the Test-Type Xam'd breaks free from the facility below, forcing the Pilots taking the Exam to use live rounds immediately to subdue the Test-Type Xam'd. Furuichi prepares to shoot the Test-Type after being asked by Haru if he can see the Diamond Tower, which he cannot see. With the Test-Type distracted from seeing the Diamond Tower, Furuichi takes shots using his ASP's Chamber Gun which causes the Test-Type to collapse and turn to stone. For his efforts during Test-Type Xam'ds rampage through the facility, Furuichi and Haru are sent on a mission to Tsumebara Pass in order to locate a squad of lost ASP's. Upon arrival Furuichi takes notice of the Ongoro-Users that are accompanying them on the mission. Furuichi and Haru walk alongside the Ongoro-User as they head into the Tsumebara Pass Mines, unable to use ASP's due to Prana interference. They encounter a Humanform that attacks their Ongoro-User prompting Furuichi to fire, asking Haru to assist. She leaves the cave, leaving Furuichi to fight the Humanform along, but is ultimately pushed aside by the Humanform who leaves him to chase after Haru. When Furuichi exits the cave he finds Haru and his old friend Akiyuki Takehara with the arm of a Hiruko. Furuichi prepares to fire on Akiyuki, believing him to no longer be human, before being stopped by another Xam'd. Furuichi apologizes to his commanders for failing to stop the Xam'd, telling Tojiru Kakisu everything that occurred at Tsumebara Pass. Following the events at the Pass he grows even more distant from Haru, no longer seeing her as a friend but another soldier. After being promoted to First Sargent, Furuichi stays home due to a injury that he obtained during the terrorist attack on his school bus six months ago. His parents own a deli just below their apartment and his mother brings him food when she can. Haru attempts to speak with Furuichi, only to have him break down from sorrow over wishing how things used to be before the war came to Sentan Island, and Haru comforts him with assurance that things will go back to the way they were before. Furuichi found out that Akiyuki was back on Sentan Island and went searching for him. Arriving at the Sentan Graveyard, he finds Haru, Akiyuki, and Nakiami. His attitude becomes more upbeat as he begins to talk about the differences between himself and Akiyuki, just before turning into a Xam'd himself. His Hiruko resonates with the hatred he feels which in turn makes him a Maskless Xam'd. After becoming the final stage of a Xam'd nurtured with hatred he bats away Nakiami, holds Haru hostage and pins down Akiyuki with his newfound powers. After Haru tells Furuichi that he's "Never truly loved anyone," this causes Furuichi to evolve again, granting him multiple tentacles of great strength. Akiyuki becomes a full Xam'd, cutting off Furuichi's tendrils and punching him repeatedly, causing Furuichi to beg Akiyuki to stop. Before passing out, Furuichi begins to recite the play that he helped Haru practiced many years ago. Unlike other Xam'd, Furuichi does not turn to stone after passing out, due to his great amounts of hatred keeping him going. Nakiami breaks Furuichi free of the Xam'd form, and Haru comforts him while trying to convince him that things will go back to how they were prior to the war reaching Sentan Island. Death After being arrested by Tojiru Kakisu, Furuichi is loaded into a military armored car on route to where the Test-Type Xam'd is behind held, so that Dr. Kanba may do experiments on him. However, as the armored car passes a storefront he is reminded of the times he used to spend with his classmates, and proceeded to crash the armored car with his Xam'd Abilities. He approaches the shop and asks for three Ramune soft drinks, telling the elderly woman shopkeeper that "One is for myself, another is for my beloved Haru, and the last is for my best friend..." being abruptly cut off by a squad of military officers pointing weapons at him. Furuichi comments on how it may be better off to disappear in both life and form, and using his Xam'd arm he consumes his own head. Skills and Abilities Human Abilities * Martial Arts: Furuichi is first introduced while he is in the middle of a martial arts training session and he even appears to be the instructor for younger students. Despite this, he is shown to be easily beaten by Haru. Xam'd Abilities * '''Tentacles: '''Combined with his incredible strength each tentacle spawned form Furuichi's body seems to retain enough power to hold down Akiyuki's Xam'd, though it is still easily cut by Akiyuki's Blade Arm. Relationships Akiyuki Takehara Akiyuki is Furuichi's childhood friend. As Akiyuki's relationship with Haru grew before his eyes Furuichi devolved and harbored a deep and growing hatred for his friend. Eventually, this hatred would be acted upon after joining the Far East Autonomy and meeting his old friend on the field of combat during a mission to Tsumebara Pass, where he realized Akiyuki could no longer be called a friend; due to him becoming a Xam'd. Haru Nishimura Haru is Furuichi's childhood friend. He is shown to have feelings for her, but his affections, however, are not reciprocated. Despite Furuichi growing hatred for her and Akiyuki due to their close companionship Haru always believed that they could go back to the way things were before the war reached Sentan Island. Category:Xam'd Category:Characters Category:Hiruko (Xam'd and Humanforms)